You're Staying With Us
by Sami Jay
Summary: AU. Buffy's a popular & a beautiful girl. Angel's a not so popular but handsome boy.But when Buffy's kind mother takes in Angel and his sister after his mother her BFF dies, things get rough for them at school & between each other.
1. Moment of Truth

YOU'RE STAYING WITH US!

THE MOMENT OF TRUTH

Angel POV

'What's going to happen to her? Will she be all right? Who's gonna look after Kathy and me if she dies? No Angel! Don't think like that! She's not going to die!'

Just then the doctor came out behind a door at the other side of the corridor and looked straight toward me. I saw him start to walk to me but I stood up and darted toward him. Even though I was walking fast down a short corridor it was taking me forever to get there. When I finally got to him my heart started to race so fast. The sadden look on his face gave me no hope for my mom. But I had to hear it. All I thought was 'this is it! The moment of truth.

"Hey! Um, what's happened? Is she OK?" I questioned him.

"Angel, I think we should sit down fo…" Doctor Sullivan tried to tell me. I knew what was coming. Tears were threatening to fall from my eyes.

"No! You tell me now! What's happened?" I yelled still holding in the tears.

"Angel?" I hear Kathy say.

I turn around and I see her looking up at me with her tearful brown eyes, just like mine. My heart breaks for her I just look at her. I see Joyce my mom's best friend and her daughter Buffy who's the same age, school and grade as me. They look at me and they know, by just one look, they know that my mom had just died. But Kathy doesn't know yet. She is only 7 years old and her mother had just died fighting breast cancer. I knew that it was up me to tell her.

" Angel what's wrong? Is mommy ok?" she asked me in her sweet little voice.

"No sweetie. She's not Ok!" I told her.

"What do you mean?" she asked me.

"Sweetie come here?" I asked her and I held out my hand for her to take and she grabbed it and I led her to the family waiting room and sat her down and I kneeled in front of her,

"Angel you're scaring me. What's up?" she said in a shuddered voice.

I took her tiny hands in my larger ones, and I start to tell her what had happened to her mommy in a way a child would understand.

"Mommy is joining Daddy with the angels up in heaven?" she asked me crying. Now I'm crying because she's crying.

"Yes, she is. Now you have to angels watching over you." I say to her.

"Three!"

"Three?"

"Yes! Mommy, Daddy and you! You'll be taking care of me and your name is Angel." She told me. I started laugh but also cry at the same time, but I stopped immediately because I thought it was an inappropriate time to be laughing.

" I guess you're right." I smiled at her and she smiled back to me.

"We'll be ok won't we? I mean there has to be someone to look after us?" she questioned me looking and hoping for an answer, but I honestly had none, so I just said what anyone would say to a child in this situation.

"Yes, everything will be ok and taken care of." But boy was I wrong. The road ahead was gonna be a bumpy ride. Well for me anyways.


	2. Going 'Home'

YOU'RE STAYING WITH US!

GOING "HOME"

Buffy POV

When I saw the look in Angel's eyes, I knew what had happened. I felt so sorry for him and Kathy. They had lost their dad three years ago in a car accident and now Rose is gone. I couldn't even imagine what little Kathy is going through, she has taken in a lot at such a young age, but Angel. He's a different story. He was 14 when Mike died and he had been the father like figure to Kathy, but he had help from Rose at the time. Now it was just him to look after her. Of course we would help out, but it won't be the same for them both. They had no family left. Rose was an only child, but Mike had one brother Rupert but no one knows weather or not he's alive or dead. Encase you're wondering how I know all of this, it's because my mom and me were discussing what would happen to them if Rose were to pass.

Now mom and me are waiting on Angel and Kathy to come out of the waiting room. While they were in there Doctor Sullivan told us of what they weren't able to do and that she didn't suffer, but if Angel had arrived home earlier about 10 or 15 minutes they may have had a better chance of saving her. My heart broke for him. My mom told the doctor and me not to tell Angel because he would feel too much guilt. We both agreed not to tell Angel. I mean how would you feel if one of your parents died and the doctor or someone else told you that. I would die crying.

Angel came out holding a sleeping Kathy in his strong white arms. 'You know he's actually quite hot! He just needs a haircut and a tan. Oh my God Buffy! He has just lost his mom and you're already having sexy thoughts about him'

"Now Angel you and Kathy will be staying with us tonight and probably for the reast of the week, OK!" My mom told him.

"OK, if you're sure." He asked us.

'Duh of course!'

"Nonsense. Of course it's ok. C'mon" she told him.

"Thanks" he smiled gratefully at us.

We led him to the car. I jumped in the front with mom and he lay Kathy across his lap in the back and gently stroked her hair and we headed home. Well our home. I doubt they will be going home for a while. 'Hope not.'


	3. Can't Sleep

**YOU'RE STAYING WITH US!**

**Buffy's POV**

When we got home I showed Angel and Kathy to Dawn's old room after she moved with my dad, Hank. He and my mom split-up last year. My room was right next to theirs. Neither Angel nor Kathy said anything to me while I gave them the 'tour'. I felt so sorry for them, I felt like crying. I went to sleep at about mid-night.

I got up during the night. I couldn't sleep. I looked at my clock and saw it was 5.30am. _'No point in sleeping now! I get up at 6.15 anyways'_ I thought.

I pulled on my housecoat and headed down stairs for breakfast. When I got in the kitchen I was dark so I didn't see the person sitting on the stool. I went to the fridge and opened it to show the light and the voice said, "You shouldn't be up this early!"

I jumped out of my skin, he scared me.

"Oh my god! You could've at least made some noise for me to know you were here!" I told him sternly.

"Oh sorry. I thought you knew I was here." He said in a low husky voice.

"It's ok! So why are you up?" I asked him.

"Couldn't sleep! You?"

"Same."

"Are you ok?" I asked him sweetly.

"No!" he said firmly.

"Yeah!" I said sadden by the thought that he was hurting.

"Well schools in 2 hours. What do you wanna do then?" I asked him changing the subject.

"Watch TV?" he suggested.

"Cool."

We walked into the living room. _'Why is he acting as if he didn't just lose his_ _mother?'_ I questioned myself in my thoughts. We sat down on the sofa, I switched on the TV and Looney Tunes came on. Angel was sitting right next to me. I snuggled a little into him. He then put his arm around my shoulders. I surprised at this, so I moved my head to his shoulders, neither moved. So we watched Looney Tunes for a while until I realised that it was 6.30, I jumped out of Angels arms and told him we need to get ready, then with that I ran up stairs for my daily shower.

**Angel's POV **

**(AN. Angel doesn't grieve a lot; he keeps it all in and gets on with things)**

I don't know why I was acting this way with Buffy. I feel really comfortable around her and she made the first move, but come on its Buffy Summers the hottest, most popular chick in school, why would she like someone like me, when she can have Percy Jones. I got up and went up stairs to the room I'm sharing with Kathy. She was sleeping on the bed, her hair all messed up. She looked as if she had been crying. _'Poor baby'_ I had to wake her up. I walked over to the bed and shook her lightly.

"Mommy, I don't wanna go to school!" she whined in her sleep.

I couldn't help but stop shaking her and crying. My heart broke when I heard her say that. She woke up when she heard me cry.

"What's wrong Angel?" she asked me with her sweet voice. I stopped when I heard her voice talking to me with worry.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong." I tell her sweetly

"Why where you trying to wake me up?" she asked.

"Yeah. You need to go to school." I told her.

"Oh right" she said and jumped out of her bed and ran to Joyce's room.

'_She wasn't a shy girl'_

I got out of the room to go to the bathroom when a wet, petite frame ran into my chest. I looked down to find Buffy in just a towel! _'Oh my god! She's naturally_ _beautiful!_' Her big hazel eyes looked up at me, "Oops sorry 'bout that!" and with that she ran into her bedroom and shut the door, no infact SLAMMED the door.

I carried on into the bathroom and went for my shower. I got ready and took Kathy to school then Buffy and I headed off. We didn't know what would happen when we got into the parking lot.

"Buffy! What the hell are you doing with him?" the bitch's voice squirmed throughout the lot.

**Sorry guys it's been so long since I've updated but I promise that I'll be updating You're Staying With Us and Not Everything's Perfect more often since school ha finished.**

**Luv Ya **

**Sami Jay**

**P.S And you've noticed I changed my name to Sami Jay/**

**Bye**


	4. Populars

**YOU'RE STAYING WITH US**

**BUFFY'S POV**

_'Shit! What is she gonna do?' _I thought to myself as I quickly unbuckled my seat-belt to ruch out of the car.

Angel quickly turned h is head in my direction. I could see the sadness and confusion in his eyes. He got out of the car with his bag on his shoulder, he started to walk towards me, but i quickly shifted towards Cordelia and the gang.

"Well car to explain yourself?" Cordelia asked in jealousy, because she has always liked him since freshmen year but didn't make a move since she didn't want to loose her reputation.

"Well, I was walking on the side-walk and these little kids were waiting on their bus and one of them pushed me and I feel and hurt my ankle and A-he came up with his car and took me in his car and offered to drive me to school. I accepted." I falsely explained. I put my head down and glanced up at Angel )who I didn't know was standing there the whole time) and all I could see in his eyes were anger, disappointment and hate. All because of me. I pleades with him to understand but he just stormed of into the school building.

"OK, that's good enough!" Cordelia smiled with approval.

" I mean Cordy what were you thinking?" Harmony asked. "Buffy would never go with someone like Angel O'Grady"

Everyone started to laugh but me_ 'Oh my god! What did I just do? Angel just lost his mother last night and I'm back to being a total bitch to him! And I like him so much. I love his dark brown chocolate eyes and hair and has a body to die for! What have I done!'_ I screamed at myself in thought. The bell rang breaking me from my thoughts.

"C'mon Buffy! Homeroom!" Harmony yelled to me.

"Yeah, I'm coming!"I answered back to her with a really big fake smile and strutted toward my 'friends'. _'Homeroom! I sit next to Angel! Yes, now I can explain myself to him!' _I thought with a real smile coming across my face, and headed towards homeroom.

**ANGEL'S POV**

_'I can;t believe she that! Well of course she would, she's a cold, heartless, popular bitch!I thought she liked me. Well guess she was just playing with me. Oh shit, I have homeroom next and I sit next to her! Well I'll just have to ignore her as best as I can'_ I thought these angry thoughts while rumaging through my locker, really pissed, until I found the book I was looking for.

I rushed toward homeroom S2(Senior Group 2) and when I got in I saw her sitting at the back talking to no one with ehr head down looking at her clasped hands on the desk. I stopped infront of the dorr staring at her, the picture saddend me, but I still didn't forget waht she did! She looked sad and regretful. _'Well she should be!'_

I hadn't realised that Mrs McCourt was standing talking besode me. I hadn't heard a word she said to me, I just saw her lips moving.

"Excuse me miss, what did you say?" I asked her politely to repeat herself.

"I said I am sorry for your loss. And if you need anything don't hesitate to ask OK!" She told me with sympathy.

"Um thank you miss." I thanked her. 'She shouldn't have said that, now I will have my mind onmy mom! I have been distracted with Buffy and it was good for me.' I thought with a frown on my face.

I saw Buffy look up at me and she smiled weakly at me and I gave it in return because I'm not a mean guy. I sat down on my seat. All the while I could feel buffy gazing at me. I just jept look straight ahead not wanting to look at her because I know I'll cave.

Then all of a sudden a piece of folded paper landed on my desk. I took it and waiting for Mrs McCourt to look awat so I could open it.

/Hi/ It said in her handwriting. I looked at her and she pleaded with her eyes for me to write back, So I did and sent it back to her.

/Don't talk to me/ I glanced back at her and she looked so hurt and frowned down at the piece of paper. Sh eput it between her hands and scrunched it up and shoved it in her pocket.

'Probably put it in the trash later.' I thought.

The bell rang for 1st Period 'Chemistry' I grabbed my bag and stormed out of the class leaving my beloved Buffy behind.

Hey guys!

Sorry I haven't updated in a really long time! But I will really try hard to do my best this year coming!

I will leave this story for a while as I am starting a new project Devastating Past Part 3.

I will update all of the fanfics I have done with one chapter!

Not Everything's Perfect

She's A Golddigger

I Want You Back.

Luv Ya

Sami Jayxxx


End file.
